Ronald Reagan
Ronald Reagan was set to battle Donald Trump, Hillary Clinton, and Abe Lincoln in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton; however, the idea was scrapped. It is unknown by whom he would have been portrayed. His hand also made a cameo appearance in Rasputin vs Stalin. It also unknown by whom he was portrayed in this battle. Information on the rapper Ronald Wilson Reagan was born on February 6th, 1911, in Tampico, Illinois. He was an American politician and actor who served as the 40th President of the United States from 1981 to 1989. Prior to his presidency, he was the 33rd Governor of California from 1967 to 1975, following a career as a Hollywood actor and union leader. Entering the presidency in 1981, Reagan implemented sweeping new political and economic initiatives. His supply-side economic policies, dubbed "Reaganomics", advocated tax rate reduction to spur economic growth, control of the money supply to curb inflation, economic deregulation, and reduction in government spending. In his first term he survived an assassination attempt, escalated the War on Drugs, and fought public-sector labor. Over his two terms, his economic policies saw a reduction of inflation from 12.5% to 4.4%, and an average annual growth of real GDP of 3.4%. Publicly describing the Soviet Union as an "evil empire", he transitioned Cold War policy from détente to rollback, by escalating an arms race with the USSR while engaging in talks with Soviet General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev, which culminated in the INF Treaty, shrinking both countries' nuclear arsenals. During his famous speech at the Brandenburg Gate, Reagan challenged Gorbachev to "tear down this wall!". Five months after the end of his term, the Berlin Wall fell, and on December 26th, 1991, nearly three years after he left office, the Soviet Union collapsed. Reagan died of pneumonia at the age of 93 on June 5th, 2004, in Bel Air, California. An icon among Republicans, he ranks favorably in public and critical opinion of U.S. presidents, and his tenure constituted a realignment toward conservative policies in the United States. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) Reagan's arm made a minor appearance during the line in Mikhail Gorbachev's verse, "Shook hands with both Ronalds: Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt!" Lyrics Mr. Trump, tear down this wall! ---- Let me give you an actual lesson in capitalism You compassionate ridden nationalist chicken On your hat, it is written what I had envisioned! ---- You turned the G.O.P. into a Grandad's Old Party! ---- What resembles a republic in this Republican? ---- You're no champion of women's rights when your foundation is made for and paid for By nations that suppress gays and women just for the sake of hatred! And you silence the ones who dissent There's a list of women who still lament From being trapped in your husband's bed And you couldn't care less! ---- You'll use executive orders to have our amendments killed Since you're not for free speech when you gotta pay the Bill! ---- So, to make my choice, I'll flip a coin, and no matter if tails or heads Two of the wealthiest Americans still won't make any cents! Trivia *Reagan would have been the seventh U.S. President to appear in a battle if he had not been scrapped, not counting his cameo appearance in Rasputin vs Stalin. *If his cameo appearance is counted, he would have been the third cameo to return later as a rapper, after George Washington and Socrates. Category:Character main pages Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton